Nubes y lluvia
by Aokimari
Summary: Asuma le pide a Ino que busque a Shikamaru, mas cuando lo encuentra empieza a llover y tienen que ir a un local cubierto. Solos.Oneshoot Traducción de Nuvens e Chuvia


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes es de mi autoría, han sido todos extraídos de la serie Naruto.

**Disclaimer 2:** Este fanfic no es de mí autoría, yo solo me encargo de realizar una traducción autorizada de la historia creada por Kiyuii-chan.

**_Nuvens e chuvia_**

Los ojos del chuunin acompañaron el movimiento de aquellas blancas nubes, en el cielo azul claro. Nadie conseguiría entender porque le gustaba estar echado en la hierba, mientras admiraba las nubes y dejaba que la brisa le balancease un poco sus cabellos. No le había gustado mucho la idea de haberse convertido en chuunin... Al final, sus planes de vida no tenían nada que ver con las luchas.

Cierto... Su padre siempre le hablaba de que él era muy bueno en estrategias y blablabla, mas él quería tener apenas una vida normal. Por encima, estaba cada vez más difícil ser Nara Shikamaru. Tsunade-sama siempre le convocaba para misiones y justo en las horas menos improbables.

"Ai, ai..." – Shikamaru suspiro, cansado. Ya podía prevenir que en breve, alguien iría a llamarlo para comparecer ante el escritorio de la quinta Hokage. "Cuanto trabajo... u.u"

"Entonces tu estabas aquí¿no?

El muchacho podía jurar que era alguna misión lo que estaba por venir, mas ese pensamiento se disipo en su cabeza después de que percibiera de quien era aquella voz. Está claro. Nada podría ser peor. No era rabia lo que sentía por Yamanaka Ino, mas si estaba harto de que sus sentimientos lo trajeran, haciéndolo quedar apasionado por la muchacha.

Ino lo encaraba con aquellos ojos azules, manos en la cintura y por más increíble que pareciese, su expresión no era de rabia. Ella suspiró.

"Yo ya sabía que estarías aquí..." u.u

"¿Qué quieres, Ino?

"Asuma te está buscando"

"_Debe de ser alguna misión u.u Mierda..."_

"Él nos pidió que Chouji y yo te buscásemos"

"..."

Por un momento, ellos estuvieron apenas mirándome. Cosa que ellos hacían muchas veces. Chouji encontraba eso extraño porque parecía que a cualquier momento ellos empezarían a discutir, a pesar que hiciese tiempo que ellos no peleasen e apenas se mirasen. Talvez, a ambos les gustase aquel silencio entre ellos

Ino se canso de todo eso y se sentó al lado del joven, mirando para al frente. Shikamaru continuó tumbado, volviendo los ojos para el cielo.

"¿No vas con tu padre?"

"Existen otros chuunins aquí en Konoha. Ellos se pueden ocupar de esas misiones".

"¿Cómo sabes que Asume te está buscando para cumplir las ordenes de Tsunade-sama?" Ino lo observo, escéptica.

"Estaba seguro u.u. Siempre es así."

"Mas eres un idiota igual... No consigo entender por que te graduaste como chuunin si lo que menos te gusta es ejecutar misiones" ù.ú

"Yo nunca quise ser un chuunin. Prefería vivir tranquilamente".

"Usted quería pasar su vida observando para las nubes el día entero" ¬¬

"Es bastante mejor que hacer misiones".

"Eres la persona más extraña que conozco". – Ino suspiro y enseguida miró para el cielo –"¿pero por qué te gusta hacer eso?

"No sé. Hacen que me sienta mejor. Por lo menos, no da trabajo".

"Gandul" ¬¬

"Eh." – con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en el rostro de Shikamaru. Era extraño que la charla no viniese cargada de rabia. Antes, era imposible hablar con ella en un tomo tan manso. Que decir... Antes de que Sasuke comenzar un amorío con Sakura. Sin duda, Ino finalmente percibió que no tenía más oportunidades con el Uchiha.

La verdad, nunca creyó que ella la tuviese. u.u

Mas lo que importaba en aquel momento era que Ino había desistido de Sasuke y sus pequeños conflictos fueran cesando lentamente. Siempre supo que discutía con la rubia porque vivía defendiendo al Uchiha y a él, Shikamaru, no le gustaba demasiado eso. ¿Será que eso significaba que ellos finalmente estaban volviéndose amigos y dejando las diferencias de lado?

¿O será que Ino estaba cansada de las peleas y decidiera dar una tregua?

"Ei, Shikamaru"

"¿Qué?

"Te digo que soy capaz de decir que tengo melancolía de nuestras peleas."

"¿Y al final por que nos paramos? – Ino abrió e cerró los ojos, mirándolo incierta sin saber si debía responder o no.

"..."

"..." – Shikamaru la miraba de reojo, confuso.

"Nos peleábamos porque a mi no me gustaba el que tu hablaras de Sasuke-kun, idiota. Y ahora que él está con la frentuda de Sakura, no tenemos más motivos para discutir."

"Eso quiere decir que a ti ya no te gusta más él y que estás enamorada por otra. ¿Acerté?"

"_Mierda... ¡Por que él tiene que ser tan inteligente"_ "Bien, sí..."

El muchacho sintió que su mundo estaba desmoronándose más aún. Pero aún así, aún consiguió reunir coraje para prolongar aquella conversación.

"¿Y lo descubriste recientemente?"

"_Dios mío... ¡Estoy hablando de mi vida amorosa con Shikamaru!" _"Boh... Eso no es algo que se descubra tan rápido..."

"No puede ser algo tan difícil". – sus ojos se encontraron.

"Él cree, para no igualarle, que se considera un genio, puede descubrir rápidamente" – Ino se levantó antes de que Shikamaru que pudiera contestar, y mirando para el cielo que empezaba a ocultarse por nubes negras. El muchacho acompañó la mirada de ella, y enseguida, se levantó también, pudiendo sentir las gotitas de agua.

"Está comenzando a llover. Es mejor irnos para un lugar cubierto" – la rubia apenas asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Ino miró para otro lado, observando a Shikamaru sentado en el banco, o mejor, jugando. Él no tenía la misma habilidad... u.u. Bien, por lo menos aquel local era cubierto y los protegía de aquella lluvia torrencial que caía sobre Konoha. Sentándose en el banco, al lado de Shikamaru, percibió que estaba todo sobre control... Excepto por el hecho de que estaban ellos dos solos.

La única cosa que conseguía hacer era maldecir mentalmente a Asuma por haber hecho que ella fuese buscar al chuunin.

No quería admitir en aquella conversación por quien estaba apasionada porque no conseguía imaginarse diciendo que él le gustaba. No entendía el por que de que aquella conversación se extendiera tanto... Al final, aquel asunto no era del interés de él¿verdad? Él único interés de él eran las nubes... Claro, sabía que no era aquello exactamente, mas su vida amorosa nunca había llamado la atención de Shikamaru.

A pesar de querer que la tuviese...

"Ino"

"Hu?" – la rubia despertó de sus devaneos, mirando para el dueño de la voz -. ¿Qué fue, Shikamaru?"

"Tienes una cosa en tu cabello" – él se aproximó de ella, hasta que sus piernas rozaron una con la otra. A Ino no le estaba gustando demasiado aquello. Por lo menos, no de saber que estaba ocurriendo. Shikamaru estiró un poco el brazo, en la intención de retirar aquello del cabello de la rubia, más se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

Y rehusaban a quedar en cualquier otro local!

Nuevamente, aquel silencio predomino sobre los dos. Mas no era tan confortable como los otros... Ino estaba agradecida a la lluvia por hacer ruido, impidiendo que Shikamaru descubriese cuanto su corazón estaba disparado. Y la respiración de él estaba tan próxima, que podía mezclarse con la suya.

Shikamaru estaba comenzando a perderse en aquel mar azul... Aproximó, extasiado, su cara a la de ella... Sus narices se llegaban a tocar. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando lentamente.

Aún extasiado, el joven unió sus labios en un beso suave. Todos los pensamientos racionales dejaron su mente, dejando apenas que él disfrutase de aquel momento único.

Su mano alcanzó el rostro de la joven, atrayéndola más cerca de si y, delicadamente, profundizar aquel beso.

Apenas quería que el tiempo se parase y que ellos permaneciesen así por más tiempo... Más descubrió que eso no era posible cuando percibió que se habían separado y se encaraban profundamente. Si Ino continuaba a mirarlo de esa manera, sabía que no conseguiría controlarse y la besaría de nuevo.

Espera... ¿Será que ella estaba queriendo exactamente eso?

"..." – aún sorprendida con lo que acababa de ocurrir, Ino intentaba a todo precio, comprobar que no estaba colorada. Desvió los ojos para el suelo por un breve momento, sin percibir que la mano del chuunin permanecía en su rostro. Claro, hasta que él lo percibió y trato de retirarla de allí, medio colorado. Y justamente en esa hora, Ino se volvió a encararlo. Rezo para que ella no estuviese percibiendo cuanto estaba sin razón.

"O.o ¿Qué ibas a tirar de mi cabello?"

Solo en ese momento, Shikamaru se dio cuenta de aquello. Lo tenía olvidado completamente. Teniendo cuidado para que sus ojos no se encontraran nuevamente, él retiro lo que la joven tenía en la cabeza. Ino podía ver la inocente hoja entre los dedos del chuunin y le costaba creer que estaban en aquel clima

No, no... Aquel silencio la estaba incomodando demás... Necesitaba hacer alguna cosa... ¡Cualquier cosa!

**CAPOW**

"Itai...!" – Shikamaru recibió un golpe en su cabeza, incrédulo. Ino cruzo los brazos, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a sentarse correctamente en el banco.

"Esa hoja no es disculpa para besarme, idiota" – Entonces, ella estaba queriendo volver a los viejos tiempos, eh¿

"No es disculpa y yo no tenía la intención de besarte"

"¡Qué?"

"Además, fuiste tu la que se aproximó a mi"

"Y tu aprovechaste para besarme"

"No, yo nunca quise hacer eso"

"Lo dudo".

"Estoy diciendo la verdad" ¬¬

"No, no lo estás. Yo se cuando estás mintiendo, idiota".

"¿A sí¿Y cómo sabes cuando estoy mintiendo o no?

"¡No cambies de asunto!"

-.-

Ino miró para el suelo, un semblante triste había surgido en su rostro. No quería, más le fue imposible de esconder.

"Quieres decir... que tu no lo querías?" – Shikamaru quedó atónito al oír aquel tono de voz, y más aún cuando percibió que ella se había levantado y se dirigía para fuera. ¡Ella tenía que estar fingiendo también!

"¡E-ei, espera! Aún está lloviendo, Ino – Era verdad, aunque la lluvia había afinado bastante.

"No te preocupes. Yo prefiero aguantar la lluvia a tener que quedar aquí".

"¿Estás enfadada o qué?

"No estoy enfadada".

"Sí lo estás. Yo se cuando estás enfadada".

"¿Ah sí¿Y cómo sabes cuando estoy con rabia o no?"

Silencio.

Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Shikamaru, que en aquel momento ya estaba apoyado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados.

"Cierto, yo quería besarte. ¿Vamos a parar ahora?

"Ei, yo nunca quise que dijeses eso¿entiendes?

"Entendí... Tu querías que lo hiciese" – el joven tiró de la mano de ella, besándola nuevamente. Shikamaru estaba impresionado como los labios de ella se encajaban perfectamente con los suyos... En verdad... Aquello compensaba todos los días de tedio y sus misiones tan trabajosas. Nunca estuvo tan feliz porque alguien lo había ido a buscar para ir al encuentro de Tsunade-sama.

Poco después, ellos se apartaron.

"Acerté¿no es así?"

"¿Necesito responder?" – Ino tenía un medio sonriso sarcástico en el rostro.

"¿Sinceramente?

"Claro" - Shikamaru abrió la boca para hablar, mas fue impedido por alguien llamándolo por su nombre. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber quien era. Conocía aquella voz muy bien y, realmente, no conseguía entender como sumaestro tenía la capacidad de aparecer siempre en los momentos más importantes. La voz estaba distante, lo que significaba que Asuma debería estar a algunos metros de allí.

"Yo también tengo que ir. La lluvia ya pasó". – Shikamaru miró a Ino, la cual observaba el cielo, que no exhibía más nubes negras -. "Hasta otro día, Shikamaru." – Ella ya se iba distanciando cuando el chuunin agarró su brazo, con delicadeza.

"Ah, si... Lo descubrí"

-¿Ah? – Ino lo encaró con aquellos ojos azules vivos, intrigada. ¿De que estaba hablando?

"Estoy diciendo que me gustas"

Ella quedo sorprendida por un breve momento, y en seguida sonrió. Aquel juego ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos...

"Yo también"

"No. Tu no lo has entendido"

"Claro que entendí. No soy tonta¿sabías? ¬¬

"Hum... Entonces disculpa, yo pensé que lo eras" – Ino era consciente de que algunas venas estaban comenzando a palpitar en su cabeza e ya iba a golpearle, cuando el mismo exhibió una sonrisa divertida. La rubia sintió el corazón latir un poco más rápido con aquel pequeño gesto. De alguna forma... Shikamaru parecía tan guapo...

"¡Calma, calma! Estaba solo jugando"

"¡Shikamaru! – el muchacho miró para las calles, esperando ansiosamente que su maestro no apareciese en aquel momento después de haber oído su voz.

"Asuma está llamando por ti, idiota" ¬¬

"Ya lo sé, mas a él no le importa esperar a que yo te diga apenas una cosa" – Aún estaba incierto de lo que había dicho. Asuma no tenía paciencia algunas veces, y estaba descubriendo que aquella era una de ellas.

"¿Y qué es esa cosa?" ¬¬

"Te amo"

Ino abrió los ojos, sin dar crédito a aquello. ¡Eso eran muchas cosas para un solo día!

"O.o ¿qué?

"Hasta luego. El viejo no está con mucha paciencia" – Ino se quedó viéndolo alejarse, aún digiriendo todo aquello. Su cerebro aún no conseguía procesar aquellas palabras. Podría hasta pensar que Shikamaru estaba a gastarle alguna broma, mas la expresión en el rostro de él no era de alguien que estaba brincando.

"Idiota..." – ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo una pequeña sonrisa brotar en sus labios, mientras emprendía el camino de vuelta a casa. Bien... Talvez no había sido una mala idea que Asuma les hubiese pedido a ella y a Chouji que buscasen a Shikamaru

Aunque no le hubiese dicho que también lo amaba, podía imaginar que él lo sabía. Al final, Shikamaru era muy inteligente para descubrir eso...

_**Fin**_

_**Hola!**_

Bueno, aquí teneís un ShikaIno más para la colección. Es una traducción del fic en portugues "Nuvens e chuvia" escrito por Kiyuii-chan. He intentado ser lo más fiel posible al fic original pero claro, una traducción es una traducción. Así que a todas las que tengan algo de idea de gallego (a falta de pan, buenas son tortas) ha leerlo en portugues, que tampoco es tan dificil entenderlo. Si yo puedo, y tengo media de 3 (la minima con mi prof.)... el resto tambien puede.

Bikos!


End file.
